Random short stories
by qaudbreed
Summary: Just random short stories I write. Spur of the moment writings and some may flow a story line though most probably won't. established pairings: SanjiXZoro LuffyXUsopp SmokerXAce RobXJyabura KiddXLaw KillerXPenguin WireXHeat MihawkXShanks JohnnyXYosaku previous BuggyXShanks
1. KXL Drinking AU

I sit on the couch of the small apartment I shared with my boyfriend Kidd and our son Derrick. Kidd had started going out drinking with Killer three weeks ago and I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand our toddler son looking at me asking 'Where's Papa?' or 'When is Papa coming home?' or 'Is Papa coming home tonight?' every night while his papa was off drinking and doing God knows what else. Derrick and I deserved better than this and I was going to tell Kidd that he had run out of chances. The door slams open and I hear my boyfriend's laughter echoing throughout the small hallway leading to the living room making me sigh and stand up.

I walk up to him and he pulls me into a hug laughing

"Hey babe!" and tries to kiss me, but I put my hand in front of his mouth narrowing my eyes at him

"Stop Kidd. We need to talk." I say and he puts me down staring at me

"We need to talk about what?"

"Your drinking problem Kidd. We have a five year old son Kidd! You're out of chances. In the morning, Derrick and I will have our things packed and we'll be gone." That seemed to sober him up if the glare he was giving me was anything to go by

"You can't just leave Law."

"Just leave?! You've been out drinking with Killer every night for the past three weeks! Every night Derrick asks me 'Where's Papa?', 'When is Papa coming home?', or 'Is Papa coming home tonight?' dammit! You've been out drinking with Killer every night making our five year old wonder if he did something wrong to make his Papa leave!" I had tears in my eyes by now and that was when I heard it. A tiny whimper that makes me twirl around and see Derrick standing in the hallway tears in his eyes as he stared at us

"Daddy, are you and Papa fighting?" he whimpers and we both kneel down in front of him

"No little man. Daddy and I aren't fighting." Kidd says hugging Derrick and the toddler clings to him burying his face in his father's chest. Kidd and I share a look before the redhead picks our son up and carried him to his bedroom. I go sit back on the couch waiting for him to come out of the room. He comes out after a few moments and sits down next to me

"Can I have another chance? I'm sorry for spending every night for the past few weeks with Killer in a bar." He apologizes

"Fine, just one more chance. But only because of Derrick." I sigh and let him pull me into a hug this time. I smile tiredly as I relax against him hoping this works.


	2. BuggyXShanks MihawkXShanks children AU

We were walking with our mother when he stopped staring off into the distance making my twin and I worry. We glance at each other before I gently shake his arm

"Dad, you ok?" I ask seemingly bringing him out of a daze and he gives me a bright smile

"I'm fine David. Just saw someone I used to know is all." He says and I got curious since we didn't know anybody from Dad's past but our father Dracule Mihawk.

"Who?" I ask only to get hit by Cory

"Manners idiot." He growls and I glare at him

"Cory, don't call your brother an idiot." Dad scolds lightly hitting my raven haired twin upside the head earning a 'yes mother' from my younger, by four minutes, brother. The three of us continue walking, but it seemed Dad was steering us towards a clown man and a blue haired man. Cory and I share a confused glance before Dad stops in front of them. The clown man glares at our mother while Dad just gives him a smile likes he's known the man forever

"Hey Buggy, it's been a long time. I see Allan has grown up well." Dad says and the clown glances at us before talking to Dad

"With no help from you flashy bastard." he says "I see you've moved on."

"Buggy, we've grown over the years. We were young and didn't really know what we were doing though, thankfully, it didn't affect Allan too much."

"What the hell would you know about my son?!" our mother's eyes narrow at that remark and everything sinks in. Dad had a relationship with this Buggy guy and had the Allan guy. We have a half-brother?!

"Buggy, he is my son too. I carried him for nine damn months and went through fucking LABOR with him!"

"You also fucking walked away you flashy bastard. You walked away years ago."

"I will not have this argument in front of my sons." Dad grabs Buggy's arm and drags him off somewhere leaving us with the blue haired man. Cory and I just stare at him an award silence falls over us. How were we supposed to talk to an older half-brother you never knew about? You can't small talk your way through this!

"Um…who the hell are you?" I ask only to get punched on the head by my fuming twin

"Dammit David! He's our fucking half-brother you idiot!" Cory growls glaring at me. I blink surprised and slowly back away from him. He is usually just like Papa so for him to show his emotions like this freaks me out

"Calm down Cory." I say slowly and he takes a deep breath calming down

"I apologize for that outburst." He says returning to his normal, calm self

"Ok…anyway, I'm Allan and I guess you two are David and Cory." Allan says and we nod. Another silence falls over us yet slightly less awkward than last time and the three of us turn to look at the two adults fighting. I turn to my half-brother a question popping into my brain

"How come we've never known about you?" I ask

"Our mom left when I was six. I'm twenty two now." He answers

"So it's been sixteen years since you've seen Dad?" Cory asks and our brother nods

"Yep, my Dad has raised me since I was six." We look back at the adults and watch as they walk back to us. The Buggy guy didn't seem to happy and Dad had his usual smile on as he hands Allan a slip of paper

"You're welcome at our home anytime, son." He says

"Thank you mother. I may take you up on that offer." Allan chuckles and Dad laughs nodding. After we say our goodbyes we head back home.


	3. UXL Alexa's Birth

I watched as my triplets followed Luffy around everywhere he went and as soon as my baby brother sat down they swarm him asking him questions about the baby. Luffy is currently nine months pregnant with his and Usopp's first child, a daughter they planned to name Alexa. I really hope she gets her mother's and not her father's.

"Uncle Luffy, are you ok?" my youngest son's voice breaks my train of thought and I see Luffy holding his stomach in pain while gritting his teeth. Oh shit. Of course it happens when Usopp is gone for three weeks promoting his new show.

"Boys, call Papa and tell him to hurry." I say and Lucas, my oldest, nods running to the phone with Chris and Wyatt on his heels. While they were calling Smoker I tried to help Luffy.

"Smoker, your sons are calling." Tashigi says holding the phone out to me. I raise an eyebrow confused on why they would be calling me, but take the phone anyway. As soon as I pressed the phone to my ear my sons start talking all at once

"Stop. One at a time." I groan

"Dad says hurry to Uncle Luffy's house." Lucas says "I think Uncle Luffy's hurt." My eyes widen at that

"I'm on my way." I toss the phone back to Tashigi as I race to my car speeding to my brother in-law's house.

Luffy lets out another painful scream making the boys flinch. The door slams open and Smoker runs in panting. My husband picks my brother up bridal style

"You get the boys and I'll carry Luffy to the car." He says and I nod grabbing the boys' backpacks then herd my sons to the car after their father. The drive to the hospital was thankfully uneventful with the boys being obedient and listening to everything we told them. I give my cell phone to Smoker as I follow the nurses wheeling Luffy into a room.

"Usopp, time to go out in five!" the stagehand says

"Alright!" I call through the door then turn back to my cell phone. I had just called home to check on my fiancé and our unborn daughter, but no one answered making me worry. Had something happened? Shaking my head I decide to call my future brother in-law's cell phone. Strangely my youngest nephew answers

"Wyatt? Where's your mother?" I ask

"He's with Uncle Luffy." The six year old answers

"Where's Uncle Luffy?"

"The doctors took him to a room." Everything froze at his sentence

"Wyatt, what's wrong with Uncle Luffy?"

"Hang on Uncle Usopp. Papa's here." I heat Smoker in the background until he takes the phone from my nephew

"Stop worrying Usopp. Everything is fine." He says "Your daughter just decided to come out is all."

"LUFFY'S IN LABOR?!"

"Yes. Ace is in the room with him and you'll get to see your baby when you get back."

"Take care of them and I'll be back as soon as I can." I hear him grunt before hanging up. I can't believe it. Luffy's in labor and I'm stuck in Albasta promoting my new show. I won't be able to see my daughter until she's three weeks old! I feel like such a jerk right now.

The doctors were cleaning little Alexa while Luffy rested. A nurse approached me

"Um, are you the baby's father?" she questions

"No, the baby is my niece. The father had to leave for three weeks so he couldn't be here." I explain and she nods

"Thank you. Your brother didn't tell us what he wanted to name they baby."

"They wanted to name her Alexa D. Monkey." the nurse nods again before waking over to the doctors. Luffy starts to wake up

"Ace…?" he questions looking down at his now flat stomach and I stop him before he could freak out

"She's getting cleaned up, measured, and weighed." I say and he calms down as the doctor comes in carrying Alexa. My niece had lightly tanned skin and her raven hair curled around her chubby face and button nose then she opens her eyes to show off her dark brown, almost black, eyes giving us Luffy's trademark grin making us laugh. My brother is given a few moments to rest before my family was let in. Lucas, Chris, and Wyatt stare at Alexa in amazement

"Boys, meet your new cousin Alexa." I say

"She's so tiny." Chris says quietly and his brothers nod in agreement. Luffy smiles and moves Alexa so the boys could see her better

"She's really pretty Uncle Luffy." Wyatt says and Lucas reaches out laying a finger on one of Alexa's. She grips his finger smiling

"Alright you three, Papa's going to take you home while I stay with Uncle Luffy ok?" I say and my sons nod stuck in a daze

"Usopp called by the way. He says he'll be back as soon as he can." Smoker says and Luffy nods smiling softly at Alexa. I gently have Alexa let go of Lucas's finger before my family leaves. I smile watching my brother interact with his daughter and I knew he would be a great mother.


	4. Johnny and Yosaku babysitting

I sit watching my lover Sanji fret over not being able to get someone to watch the twins while we went out tonight. During the middle of his ranting my cell phone goes off and I smirking seeing it was Johnny and Yosaku. Glancing at my lover then at my twins a plan formed as the two started yelling into my ear over the phone

"Hey, both of you shut up for a minute." I say and everything goes silent, even Sanji. The blond stares at me and I glance at the phone making him nod smirking so I return to my conversation "I need you guys to help me tonight."

"What do you need us to do aniki?" Johnny asks

"I need you two to babysit." I got a 'WHAT?!' from Johnny and Yosaku plus a 'WE'RE NOT BABIES!' from Brett and Austin making me laugh "Yep. I need you both to watch my sons while Sanji and I go out tonight."

"We'll be right over aniki!" Yosaku says hanging up and a short while later I hear our doorbell. Sanji answers the door and my two former partners walk in. Brett, my little blond, stares at them while Austin, my little greenette, hides behind his mother. Walking over to the group I pick up my six year old twins nodding at Johnny and Yosaku

"You two are going to be watching Brett and Austin for a while alright?" I say and they nod. I nod and place the twins in the front room while I listen to Sanji threatening our 'stand in babysitters'. After he was through with the threats and giving Johnny 'the list' we leave.

* * *

Johnny and I look at the two six year olds in front of us. The blond one reminded me of aniki while the green haired one was hiding behind his brother

"You our papa's friends?" the blond asks and we nod

"I'm Johnny and he's Yosaku." Johnny says

"I'm Brett and my brother Austin is behind me." The six year old says and Austin steps from behind Brett smiling softly at us. After the introductions we get out some toys and play until it was time to fix dinner. The evening was actually quite fun and the twins even started calling us 'Uncle Johnny and Uncle Yosaku'. We stayed until Aniki and Sanji came back, but by then Brett and Austin were hanging onto us not wanting to let us go

"NO! We want Uncle Johnny and Uncle Yosaku to stay!" they cry as they hang onto our coat tails

"How about we make a compromise. Johnny, Yosaku, you wouldn't mind being our new babysitters would you?" Sanji asks and we grin shaking our heads

"Not at all!" I laugh and Sanji smiles

"Good, now boys they'll be back when Papa and I have to go out again."

"Promise?" Brett and Austin asks and my lover and I kneel down so we were at their level

"Pinky promise." We say interlacing our pinkies with theirs making the twins grin nodding.

"Ok!" they shout hugging us happily making us laugh. After that we leave and as we drove back home I got an idea

"Johnny, why don't we have kids of our own?" I ask

"We can try when we get home~" we both grin. The drive home had never seemed longer.


	5. RXJ family AU

_**(Set in the same time period as Mulan) (Their house is like Mulan's) I have never been to China, so I tried to look everything up. I apologize if anything is wrong.**_

* * *

My twin brother, younger triplet sisters, and I were training with Wai Gong watching. He would correct us occasionally when we messed up though he spent most of his time with An, Bao Yu, and Ching Lan. Baba and Father were out running errands for Wai Po and Taai Po so there was nothing really to do until they got back.

"Sūn nǚ, correct your stance. Xu-uin, you are putting too much force into it." Wai Po says and I stand straighter while Layne loosens his grip on his shinai making his thrusts softer. After training for another hour our fathers return home and each of us children run to greet them

"Baba! Dad! We trained with Tia and Layne today!" Bao Yu says excitedly making our parents chuckle. Brother and I bow politely

"Welcome home Baba, Father." We chorus

"Thank you wǒ de nǚ ér and thank you wǒ de tā." Baba says and allows brother and me to take the groceries from him while Dad wouldn't. He silently told us no and carried the groceries he had into our home. We shrug and follow him inside helping Wai Po put away everything. After everything, except the things we were going to use for dinner, were put away all females in the house hold, and my mother, begin to cook dinner. Dad, brother, and Wai Gong were sitting around the table chatting though Father and Brother were silent as ever only occasionally answering Wai Gong with words. Wai Po and Taai Po were helping my younger sisters make pot stickers while I was helping Baba make char siu and sachima, one of Father's favorites. Once the cooking was done and the food was placed on the table we sit down, pray to the ancestors, and then eat. It was pleasant to have Father here with us instead of off on his adventures with his and Baba's soldier friends and that woman Kalifa, or the strange man Spandam. Both Baba and Father hate him, but will still listen to him though it was probably because he was a general, only because he was a suck up to Bo Gong our great uncle and emperor. Brother and I couldn't stand the man either, but we had to be nice. Glancing around the table I smile seeing all my family sitting together calmly eating and chatting. It was an amazing feat considering my parents, but it was happening and for that fact I was glad.


	6. ZXS JXY Meeting Aaron

We watch out the window waiting for Uncle Johnny and Uncle Yosaku to show up with the new baby. The baby came from Uncle Yosaku's tummy and he was a boy just like brother and I, but his name is Aaron. We hear footsteps behind us making us spare a glance back before refocusing our attention on the window trying to will our uncles to get here faster.

"Boys, Uncle Yosaku doesn't need you jumping on him and we need to be quiet for little Aaron." Daddy's voice says and we nod "You both need to be gentle with him." We nod again earning a sigh from our mother and a chuckle from our father. Finally our uncles' car appears in the drive making Austin and I jump down from next to the window and run to the door about to run outside only to be stopped by our parents

"No running and jumping on your uncles. You'll hurt Uncle Yosaku or Aaron." Papa says and we pout. Uncle Johnny and Uncle Yosaku would always let us jump on them. Daddy opens the door walking out and Papa follows him while carrying us. We watch Uncle Johnny bring a weird thing out of the back of his car while Daddy helps Uncle Yosaku out. Papa puts us down and we dart to Uncle Johnny's side making him chuckle as he lowers the weird thing letting us see the baby. Austin and I smile gently laying our left hands on top of Aaron and he blinks his brown eyes at us

"He's not able to do much you two. He's only two days old." Uncle Yosaku says and we nod not paying any real attention to him. The adults laugh and Papa picks us up once again then everyone walks into the house. Once we were inside Uncle Johnny takes Aaron out of the thingy and lets Daddy hold him and we climb up next to him looking at our baby cousin. Uncle Johnny and Papa help us sit right before Daddy lets us hold him. When we got to excited one of the adults would take him from us until we calm down. We weren't expecting him to start crying though.

* * *

The boys share a scared look probably thinking they had done something wrong to make Aaron cry. I smile softly and gently take my son from him then step into another room followed by my lover, who was carrying a ready bottle for our son

"The twins think they somehow hurt Aaron making him cry." Johnny chuckles handing me the bottle

"I thought so. Sanji and Zoro trying to explain it to them?" I ask

"Yep, and I think they understand. Their pretty smart for six year olds." I nod feeding Aaron making him calm down. After our baby drank his fill we walk back into the living room and Aaron giggles smiling happily when he sees Brett and Austin. The twins smile happily as he is set back in their laps. I could already tell the two will have a strong bond with their 'cousin'.


End file.
